


Just Me and You (Lovin' In The Night)

by kissmebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Incubus Jongin, Kinky, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebaek/pseuds/kissmebaek
Summary: It should have been the other way round, but incubus Jongin falls in lust with human Kyungsoo's dick.





	Just Me and You (Lovin' In The Night)

Kyungsoo gives a soft puff of breath, looking down below him.

 

The room feels cold. He can feel the shivers down his back, the feeling of the hair on his arms and neck raise. It makes it tingle, almost feeling uncomfortable. He wants nothing more than to turn off the ceiling fan which creaks with every turn it takes. But he also can’t help the beads of sweat the roll down the side of his sideburns.

 

“You’ve had a long day,” Jongin coos at him. He sits on the bed legs crossed over another. His high end robe completely throws off the feel of the dingy little motel that he had set up for their trip. His face is clean, bare yet soft. It glows awkwardly under the cheaps light but Jongin’s face goes beyond bad lightning therefore the charm is still placed on him. “Come sit with me.” 

 

Jongin gives him a pretty smile. It’s an innocent smile and Kyungsoo figures it’s safe enough. Although he knows better.

 

Shrugging off his jacket he gives a small smile to the other. He slips off his shoes and makes his way to turn off the ceiling fan. 

 

The bed is hard, of course. It squeaks when he sits himself at Jongin’s feet. It's a cheap place with only a few won out of his pocket so he doesn't complain. 

 

Pulling at his tie he makes out to sigh. He thinks to grumble about his day. Like a husband would in a way, bicker and whine, smell out dinner and gain a message with lovely kisses getting peppered down his neck to relax his shoulders. However it's not like that and Kyungsoo's okay with that. 

 

He doesn't want a  _ relationship  _ relationship. And Jongin is fine with how he is, in all his own incubus way. 

 

The way Kyungsoo finds himself relaxing isn't to the words of a pretty wife and the smell of her cooking. It's to two hands rubbing at his back. Sensually yet cautiously. They press hard passed the thin white dress shirt, pressing into the muscles of his back and up towards his shoulders. He gives him a hard squeeze on his shoulders, Kyungsoo letting out a low moan. Then down towards his chest and back again.

 

However long Kyungsoo sits there he doesn't know. Doesn't even notice his eyes close and the low hum that Jongin sings. 

 

“Rough day?” Jongin asks softly.

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Mmm. Just relax. I'll take care of you.”

 

Maybe it's a few seconds later or longer but the cool feeling of soft lips kissing along his neck has him truly feeling like he's sinking in a soft foam bed instead of a literal feeling of cardboard. His lips feel like flower petals among his skin. 

 

Kyungsoo sighs into it. 

 

He doesn’t exactly know when the buttons of his shirt come undone or he finds himself shirtless laying atop the bed with Jongin straddled on his thighs. 

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t had a good look at him. Jongin’s soft facade faltered. His smile glittered under the harsh light, sharp canines poking out. His hair a cool tone of pink that curled in front of his face. The way his eyes seemed to glow just slightly, Kyungsoo could never remember really if they were naturally that way, but they shined just like diamonds. He looked stunning in his expensive robe, the soft satin material slowly sliding off his shoulders.

 

Jongin’s hips move slowly, teasingly. They rock back and forth and Kyungsoo grunts as the obvious tease he’s being. He wonders sometimes if Jongin understands really how much he affects him. His body is lithe, muscles filled out in all the right places. Kyungsoo takes rough hands and rubs at Jongin’s thigh just above his shorts. His fingers skim at the skin and just like always his skin is warm. 

 

If Kyungsoo even had a bit of a chance, if he even wanted to try and get the other to hurry it was no use. Jongin laughs as if he’d made the greatest joke and swings his legs off of Kyungsoo also effectively getting off the bed. Kyungsoo can only hear rattling laughter and his tired thoughts. 

 

“Jongin,” He sighs out.” 

 

The other pulls at the hem of his pants. His smile too wide for what he’s suggesting. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t take the effort to move. He feels more worn out than ever. 

 

Jongin undoes the button to his pants, dragging down the zipper. He sits on the bed looking rather uncomfortable on his knees in an awkward angle but Kyungsoo doesn’t point it out. It’s probably different for an incubus, with them being more flexible and accustomed to awkward sex positions. 

 

_ He only takes off his pants _ Kyungsoo thinks but he can’t necessarily complain. Especially with the way his hands knead at his groin through his underwear. Kind of like a cat. He presses with enough pressure onto his cock, letting Kyungsoo tilt his his head back and relax. 

 

Jongin continues to tease his cock through his boxers. His fingers outlining his shaft. He doesn’t know how many times Jongin makes to give him a handjob through his underwear. His hand squeezing at his dick, palming at it as if he’s unsure on what to touch. 

 

“Here, Kyungsoo?” He says when he makes just to dip his hand into the know unbutton hole of his boxers. 

 

Flicking his eyes up at the other he frowns. “You know what to do,” 

 

“I’m not sure. Do I?” 

 

It’s at this point Kyungsoo knows what to do, it’s like a routine that can’t be broken with them. “A slut like you? You know how to please. It’s what you were  _ made  _ for.”

 

The change in Jongin’s eyes is casual, but still there. He pauses for a moment before lifting a bare shoulder and smiling. “Ah, I think it’s all coming back now.” 

  
  


Jongin’s lips on his cock. It’s like heaven, if only the other actually had his lips around his cock and wasn’t trying to suck his dick through his boxers. 

 

The casual flick of a tongue is soon enough felt but not wet enough. It’s like a barely there thought, a word you know but it’s on the tip of the tongue. As he watches Jongin take his tongue and try to do something effective, pressing hard under the tip of his member, licking a stripe up the shaft…”Stop teasing.” 

 

Jongin laughs at that, bright a bubbly. Too bright for their dingy motel and the dim lights, and the hard yet still clothed cock in his face. 

 

“Patience is a virtue.” 

 

“You sure don’t have any when you’re trying to get my dick in your ass. And it sure isn’t going anywhere limp like this. ” 

 

Jongin just laughs, deciding not to comment on how he is getting hard if not already. He gives in, pulling his cock out and quickly starting at pumping him with his bare hand, spit splayed on his hand as an effective lube for the time. 

 

Jongin makes to suck him off.  _ Fucking finally _ . 

 

Kyungsoo isn’t sure what way to describe the feeling of Jongin’s lips on his cock. He feels like he could say anything and it all  wouldn’t be inaccurate but it would be basic and simplifying exactly how it feels. 

 

Releasing a moan, he watches as Jongin gives his member “kitten licks”. He’s not actually putting in much effort but to still tease him. His hand placed on the bottom of his shaft as he licks at the tip of his cock; stroking him along with his mouth. 

 

It’s nice but it’s no ‘cum-down-your-throat’ blowjob. 

 

He gives a light slap to the back of the Jongin’s ass. The other let’s out what sounds like a squeak that Kyungsoo effectively ignores. “Getting to sucking.” 

 

The softest of blushes on Jongin’s face are evident as he bats his eyelashes at him and does as he says. 

 

Kyungsoo can only stare at Jongin’s ass that’s high in the air (back arched in a way that seems quite impossible) for so long. Jongin is soon enough giving him what he considers a real blowjob. 

 

It’s fucking great  and Kyungsoo let’s Jongin take the reigns for a while. His warm mouth taking his member, as far as he can and his tongue running down his shaft before pulling off with spit on the side of his mouth. And then going back again, this time he only makes to run his lips all over Kyungsoo’s cock, his lips pushed out in a kiss before they get to Kyungsoo’s balls. 

 

He sucks at them before his hand run up and down his shaft before settling at the tip of his cock and twisting like it’s some cap. 

 

“Just like that,” He moans out, not being able to keep his mouth shut when it comes to Jongin. 

 

He isn’t exactly sure when Jongin switches tactics but soon enough he’s got his whole cock cupped in Jongin’s mouth all the way towards his throat and he instinctively bucks his hips. Jongin being the literal otherworldly being he is taking it like a  champ. His throat muscles convulse around Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo bucks his hips again but this time on purpose. 

 

With glazed eyes Jongin looks over at him from the side. His face flushed as Kyungsoo makes him hold position. However he looks neither out of breath or as if he even wants to pull away. Kyungsoo from his own position pulls at Jongin’s hair to make him and then as soon as he had pushes him back and Jongin follows along. “Good little cock whore.” He breathes out. 

 

Jongin wiggles his ass at the backhanded praise.

 

It’s a continuous motion, Kyungsoo pulling Jongin’s mouth all the way down his cock before pulling him up as if he’s a human needing air and Jongin plays the part well. He takes a deep breath, tears welling up in his eyes before going back down to deepthroat him. 

 

Feeling restricted Kyungsoo pushes Jongin off himself. He frowns a little not being able to have the view of Kyungsoo’s glorious ass, but he can’t do much with lying down so he makes to stand. The muscles in his body are tired but his stomach is tightening needing the long awaited release. 

 

“Come’ere. Get on your knees and make me cum.” 

 

Jongin ramps it up further, he steps off the bed so gracefully, before sinking on his hands and knees and crawling over to Kyungsoo. He definitely has resemblance to cat; with the poise of a panther he crawls over. 

 

Kyungsoo strokes at his own cock watching Jongin before Jongin is in front of him take over. 

 

It isn’t long before Jongin is taking him all the way on his own. His mouth meeting the trimmed hair on his crotch. 

 

Kyungsoo takes control again soon. All he wants is to cum down Jongin’s throat at the moment. 

 

Shoving  his cock down Jongin’s mouth he begins to thrust. His hands pulling Jongin’s head down on his member and his hips pushing him up, slapping his balls on Jongin’s chin. Jongin’s hands holding on to his thighs.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t feel as though he had warning himself, when he feels himself cum. Jongin hums, and Kyungsoo let’s out a moan. 

 

In between the time where Kyungsoo is basically having to pry Jongin away from his cock who is demanding another “meal” Kyungsoo feels the energy sap out of his body. Sometimes he wonder exactly what he’d done to have an incubus completely infatuated with his dick. 

 

ooo

 

Kyungsoo remembers the first time…

 

Military had made him different. The time spent away from his family ultimately kept them apart after Kyungsoo came back. His skinny and small form had broadened out. His arms thicker with muscles slightly showing on them. No one would recognize him surely. Not that he cared much, military changed people both inside and out.

 

He’d been sitting at an empty convenience store, stirring at his ramen trying to get warmth from the steaming cup. A stranger appeared before him. Completely ignoring the awkward situation the man ate his own ramen, but unlike Kyungsoo he stood out. Tanned skin that seemed as if it was kissed by the sun and pink, almost bubblegum like hair falling into his eyes. 

 

_ An idol?  _ Was Kyungsoo’s only thought. 

 

He was pretty like one. 

 

As they ate their ramen, they didn’t say much but the other slowly pushed his chair closer and closer to Kyungsoo before they were side by side, shoulders almost touching. 

 

And maybe it was all his imagination, but when sparkling eyes looked up at him Kyungsoo felt warmth spread through his body. 

 

“I’m Jongin.” He’d said, placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh and gave him a warm smile. 

  
  


ooo

 

Jongin’s pink tongue seductively licks, and flicks. Anyone who looks over at him would see what he’s doing and a woman with her son leaves the parlour before even ordering with embarrassment flushed in her cheeks. But Kyungsoo can see the slight hint of desire in her eyes. 

 

He wants to say he doesn’t know exactly how Jongin can take eating ice cream and make it seductive but of course he knows. Jongin is a  _ sex demon _ , his neutral setting is provocative. 

 

Kyungsoo is unfazed though, even as an elderly couple with their grandchildren scowl at him and Jongin. “The youth of today have no shame,” the woman snarls out, covering her granddaughters eyes as they walk out. 

 

Jongin looks around the now empty parlour. His eyes scream innocence, as he licks his cone. He isn’t sure how Jongin pulls off making it seem as if he’s pure. He’s anything if not. But of course soon enough the facade falls and once he notices that the customers have left and it’s only them and the  scarred employees who have probably ran to the back to find themselves something to do he takes advantage of it.

 

Soon enough Jongin is sitting in his lap, still eating at his ice cream as if it’s nothing. His hands play loosely with his shirt, around the collar and then his fingers go to stroke at the back of his hair. Kyungsoo thinks years ago his cheeks would’ve heated up in embarrassment but the way Jongin presses his ass into Kyungsoo’s hips just makes him more shameless than ever. 

 

Between the time of Jongin licking at his ice cream that turns into him licking at and nipping at Kyungsoo’s neck he finds himself taking the other out of the parlour and thanking the employees for their service. The night sky shines down on them when they get in the car and start driving back. It’s nothing much but an empty road at some point with only a few buildings up that seem abandoned.

 

They didn’t talk at all the whole ride, the only feelings towards them being the heat of Jongin’s fingers on Kyungsoo’s upper thigh. 

 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was nighttime,and no one was around or the way Jongin lightly skimmed his fingers on his cock, acting as if he hadn’t. Whatever it was Kyungsoo gains courage and absolutely insanity, pulling over onto the empty road. Truly the only light being the stars and a streetlight a ways down. 

 

“I had no idea you had a public kink.” Jongin says, his voice actually surprised. 

 

“I don’t.” Is all that Kyungsoo can say in response before Jongin slips over into his lap in the driver's seat.  Kyungsoo had long since stopped the car, turned off the lights as to not give themselves away any more than they had to but it led to him only really being able to feel Jongin out and not see him as clearly as he’d like to.

 

Kyungsoo grips his hands over Jongin’s ass, feeling the mounds of flesh. He can’t really lie about Jongin having a great ass, it’s evident for anyone to see or feel. And Jongin, in his excitement rolls his hips, pushing his ass even more so on Kyungsoo’s dick. 

 

“You actually went along with having public sex. I knew you were a slut but damn.” 

 

Jongin whimpers, placing his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

 

It’s evident that they’ll either cum in their pants or have to actually get out of the car to have sex with their being absolutely no room in Kyungsoo’s car to do it. 

 

“Fuck babe, get out.” 

 

“What? No! I’m horny!” Jongin whines

 

“The only way I can fuck you is if you get out.” 

 

Jongin huffs, an obvious pout on his face but Kyungsoo is unfazed. He watches as the other struggles out of his lap and out of the car and Kyungsoo hops out as well. 

 

Taking Jongin’s hand he coaxes the other out to the other side of the car, away from the street. 

 

They resume kissing, this time more slowly. The feel of their lips interlocking with each other. Kyungsoo’s hand return to Jongin’s waist. His pulls up his shirt and lets his fingers skim the other's stomach. He places kisses all the way down to Jongin’s neck and leaves his mark there too. 

 

“Hurry up Kyungsoo,” Jongin says frantically. 

 

Clicking his tongue Kyungsoo’s pulls away, and makes way to undo his pants. At the moment he realizes exactly how stupid he is. But he won’t really go back on it. Lust is a powerful feeling and watching Jongin strip for him makes him even more willing to do so. 

 

He places his hands under Jongin’s thighs and hikes him up atop of the car. 

 

“Tell me your prepped.” 

 

“You're talking to an incubus dumb ass. I’m always-  _ shit _ ”

 

Kyungsoo presses the tip of his cock into the warm heat, letting his lips skim over Jongin’s collarbones. 

 

“Fuck Kyungsoo. Please, please,  _ please! _ ”

 

“You teased me in the Palour baby, I only feel it’s right to give back what you gave to me,” Kyungsoo pulls out slowly and can see the way Jongin’s face scrunches up. 

 

“You weren’t paying attention to me,  _ please  _ Kyungsoo. I promise I won’t do it again.” 

 

Kyungsoo does feel a little silly, know they don’t have enough time to mess around as he’s doing. Knowing that at any moment they could get caught. He smiles coolly at Jongin. 

 

Pressing his thick fingers at the others entrance, feeling his puckered rim makes Kyungsoo’s cock pulse. “You want my fingers baby? Is that it?” 

 

“No, Kyungsoo! Your cock. I need your hard cock inside me,” 

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head at the other. “Of course you wouldn’t be satisfied with just my fingers. You’re such a needy whore. I can’t take you anywhere without you needing me to fuck you.” licking at his lips he feels the way Jongin’s ass secretes its own lube. 

 

Teasing in his own right is fun, but with how wound up Kyungsoo is he can’t do it much. “Tell me how bad you want it. Why do you deserve it?” 

 

Jongin let’s out a gasp as Kyungsoo’s fingers skim and pushes into his whole. “Oh-- Kyungsoo, please--I--I’d do anything. You know. I need you. I need it. I’m a slut, I need your cock. I can’t- I can’t” Jongin let’s out incoherent words fall off his lips for a moment. Kyungsoo plunges in another finger. “I want it so bad, I  _ wanted _ it so bad. I wanted you take me in front of all those people. I want you to fuck me  _ now _ .” 

 

It’s just a moment, but Kyungsoo stops. 

 

The way that a car goes by, lights blaring on and illuminates Jongin’s broken and needy face before it vanishes off, thankfully not stopping, makes the pit of his stomach churn in need. He pushes Jongin up higher, and presses his cock towards the others hole. 

 

“Shit! Kyungsoo!” 

 

It’s way too loud, especially in public but Kyungsoo can’t find the time to complain. He presses his hands to Jongin’s chest making him lay back on the car before he begins to plunge into the other brutal with no wait. 

 

“Jongin, such a cock-whore, so eager to fuck on my car. I can’t believe  it.” He let’s out a strangled sound that was a mix between a laugh and groan. “The sweet boy who came up to me, asking me for a place to stay. Soon enough of course you were trying for days to get my cock. You didn’t ca-care about a place to stay, only a dick to fuck yourself with!” 

 

Jongin only lets out unintelligible cries as Kyungsoo’s continues to thrust into his tight ass. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls the other up, removing himself if only for a second, before he twists Jongin around on his stomach, and rams back in. 

 

“Please, Kyungsoo! Please!” 

 

He can feel the way Jongin constricts around his shaft. His ass voluntarily bouncing back on him. “What is it?” 

 

“Harder-!” 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand reaches up and goes down on the others ass with a loud smack. The cry Jongin lets out is beautiful. He can feel himself losing it. “What was it slut? Again?” 

 

“Harder. Fuck me harder.” 

 

Two more slaps on the others ass, the way he imagines it being painted in red. He thrusts deeper. “Be more specific slut.” 

 

It’s for a long moment that Kyungsoo feels, he can only hear the cries Jongin makes and feel the way the car moves slightly at his thrusts. He continues to spank him. Jongin continues to try to find the words that soon bubble out of his mouth, “Fuck me harder- your cock, your cock is so good--I want it harder. Please rough me up.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s member pulses and before he knows it he’s grabbing at pink strands and quickly pushing into the other’s hole. The squelching that Jongin’s own ass makes in sound with his precum does Kyungsoo in. 

 

“Baby, did you hear that? Your boypussy is singing for me.” 

 

“Only for you-- oh, right there. Yes!” 

 

The way that Jongin’s ass squeezes over Kyungsoo’s cock, and his moans makes Jongin’s legs shudder and Kyungsoo can tell the other is about to come.

 

“No comming until I say.” 

 

Jongin only moans out, but does as he says. 

 

Kyungsoo can’t really hold out any longer. He presses deep and hard into Jongin, his sweaty back against Kyungsoo’s chest and he releases his own cum inside the other. 

 

He slips out of Jongin and the other is already shaking, turning over to him with his straining cock. “Let me come Kyungsoo, please.” 

 

Kyungsoo pretends to think on it. But shakes his head ultimately. “Get in the car.” 

 

“Kyungsoo-!” 

 

“Get in!” 

 

In the car Kyungsoo begins to drive back. Jongin still has pants off, his cock and twitching. His own hand moves to jack the other off. Up and down and he hears as Jongin moans as he drives. The way his hips thrust up into Kyungsoo’s hands but Kyungsoo quickly removes it before Jongin can cum. 

 

He can hear the way Jongin cries from being denied. He does this for a while. Pushing Jongin to the edge. 

 

Finally he reaches out again, his hand covers over Jongin’s shaft and he quickly let’s the other release himself, cum splattering over onto his hands. Kyungsoo’s face twist but Jongin only let’s out relieved sobs. 

 

Making their back towards their home and parking in front of the love motel Jongin sighs out. “Thanks for the meal, Soo.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles a small one, knowing he’s not talking about the ice cream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much to prompter! I hope it fits well with what you wanted. I hope I was able to properly get everything in. I took a while trying to get it perfect. I hope everyone enjoys reading. Thank you to the mods for being so nice. And congrats to all the writers!


End file.
